


Past and Future Tense

by UNCPanda



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Baby, Bonding, F/M, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: When Elena is sent back into the past, her true position in the Mikaelson family is made clear. There she finds Elijah, love, and a once happy family. The question then becomes, can she return that happiness to her family upon her return?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 157
Kudos: 393





	1. Prologue

“Elena, I swear to God if you don’t pick up the pace a little bit . . .”

Elena grinned at her friend, it had been a while since they had done something just the two of them, and while exploring supernatural caves that gave detailed instructions on how to kill their enemies wasn't her idea of a good time; it did get her out of the house and far away from a pair of brothers. 

“Caroline, not all of us are vampires. Some of us can’t see the little nooks and crannies that could snap an ankle.”

“Don’t be crabby. You and I both know that this is for your own good. Damon and Stefan won’t look for you here, thus giving you a little bit of peace before they start their Elena tug of war again.”

Elena couldn't argue with that. Ever since Stefan had threatened to drive her off that bridge she'd been having a hard time being around either of the brothers. Furthermore, the brothers had been on edge since Klaus had found that Elena's blood was the key to making hybrids. Damon’s declarations of love seemed to be coming every hour, and Stefan's coldness had Elena hesitating to be in his presence. 

“Fair enough. Where are we headed anyway?”

Caroline smiled, “Some curiosity. Finally! Bonnie was down here a few days ago, and said she found another cave with writing. She said it was different than the other, she said she could actually feel magic in it. But, there was only one word written in there. She couldn’t make it out, and all her pictures came out blurry. I want to see if you can get a better picture.”

“So this is a dual purpose mission then? Get me out of the house, and satisfy your curiosity.”

“Well you know what they say about satisfaction.”

Elena laughed, “It brought the cat back.” That had always been her mother’s favorite saying; curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. They spent about twenty more minutes, carefully stepping around crack, and over rocks, before they came to their destination. The first thing Elena realized was that this cave was smaller than the other one, with only enough room for two or three people.

She stepped inside and looked around. Bonnie had been right, unlike the other cave there was no writing except for one word. Unlike the others, this word was written in red, not white, and was at the very center of the back wall.

She moved closer, her entire focus on that word. She reached her fingers up, and carefully moved to trace the foreign letters, and that was when her body jerked. Her body froze, and her breath left her lungs, and as her body fell her eyes stayed on that one word.


	2. Chapter 1

She came to with a gasp of her, as she jackknifed upright. “So, you’re awake.”

Her head whipped to the side, and her eyes began to roam. She wasn’t in the caves, and she definitely wasn’t home anymore. “Where am I? Who are you?”

“When would probably be the best question to ask.”

Her eyes went wide, “When?”

“We have no direct name for the time, but the spirits tell me you are from nearly one thousand years in the future, you’re the latest doppelganger, and you have been sent back for a purpose.”

“What purpose.”

“That is for you to discover. My name is Ayana, and for the duration of your stay, I will be your guardian. You are the daughter of a friend, who’s village was slaughtered. You were able to escape and make your way here. I was a friend of your mothers. People will not ask any more questions than that. Or at least they rarely do about upsetting events. Now then, you’ve slept for nearly two days. It is time for you to learn.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that child. You will go home eventually. When your purpose has been fulfilled. Until then, there are chores to do, and no time to dally on what ifs or what could be's.”

“What about Tatia?”

“The necklace around your throat will take care of that. It has changed your features slightly, and I have spelled it to stay on. Now then, shall we?”  
Elena scrambled to her feet, and followed after the witch, and for the first time she noticed she no longer wore her own clothes. Instead she was dressed in a blue, long sleeved gown. But there was no time for further contemplation, like all things that had come in the past several years, she went with it. She hurried after Ayana.

“You will have chores everyday. They will be completed. Do not go into the woods alone, it is dangerous. You will not socialize with the others until I am satisfied with your knowledge of our customs. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Let’s get started.”

With Ayana as her guardian, and tutor Elena learned quickly. She found there was little choice. Most days seemed to be a struggle to survive. There was food to be hunted, livestock to take care of, plants to tend to, clothes to wash, sick to tend to, herbs to gather, and so much more. Her body ached continuously in those first few weeks, and she desperately missed grocery stores, indoor plumbing, air conditioning and modern ideals.

Despite this, her chores were always completed on time, and in her spare time she was taught the customs and the ways of the village. In fact, in those first three months she barely talked to another person. And she was somewhat grateful for that. Ayana knew her story or at least part of it. There was little chance of her hurting the future if she didn't change things. It also gave her time to observe and listen as people talked. And what she found out surprised her. The Mikaelson family was the center of the village. They had the most children. Mikael was the best warrior. His sons were highly sought after as husbands, but none had been approved to marry. Rebekah was to come of age soon, and was highly sought after. Ester’s magic was seen as a gift. And Klaus and Elijah were both desperately in love with Tatia.

It was strange to see them so human, so carefree, so unburdened by a lack of a thousand years of life. They were completely different people, and the knowledge of what was to come pained her. But under Ayana’s orders she stayed away, and trusted the woman who had taken her in.

It was during her third month in the past, during Samhain that Elena was finally allowed to interact with others.

She watched the festivities from Ayana’s side, the woman more like a second mother to her at this point, than a stranger, “Are you going to spend the entire night at my side?”

“Those are the rules.”

“And you are perhaps the most obedient child in the village. Most would have broken those rules by now.”

“I’ve found that when I don’t listen to the witches who are trying to take care of me, bad things happen.”

Ayana smiled at her ward, and placed a hand on the girl’s cheek, “You’ve learned what you need to. Have a bit of fun tonight.”

Elena felt herself smile, and with an ease she hadn’t had since before her parents’ death she began moving through the crowds. She watched the dancing, and listened to the music. She stayed near  
the fringes and enjoyed the anonymity that came with no one knowing who she was.

She received a few glances here and there, but no one said anything to her. Eventually, she made her way away from the bonfire and towards a more quiet place. It felt like the first true moment alone she had had in months, even if it was by the pig pen. She nearly felt guilty for what would befall the pig in the morning.

“It seems we had the same idea.”

The voice kind, if slightly teasing, and so different from the one she knew. The typical seriousness was long gone, and in its place was something else. She turned to face Elijah, and she smiled, “Yes, well I wanted to say goodbye to the pig. I’m somewhat fond of him.”

The smile came easily to Elijah’s face, “Have you some to liberate him?”

Elena smiled at that, “No, I do believe fate has determined he is to be food. And who am I to defy fate?”

There was a moment of silence before he finally said, “You are Ayana’s ward? Yes?”

She nodded, “Yes. She and my mother were friends. She took me in when our village was . . .”

He nodded before she could finish, “Yes. I heard. I’m very sorry for your loss. I can't imagine losing any of my family.”

“It’s not easy. Not easy at all.”

She watched as his eyes filled with sympathy, “Do you wish to talk about it?”

“No, thank you, though . . .” She trailed off her sentence before she could say his name. They had yet to be introduced and she knew better than to say his name first. Ayana had taught her that.

“Elijah. My name is Elijah. My parents are Ester and Mikael. And well I have quite a few siblings. And you are Elena, I believe that is what Ayana called you?”

“Yes. That's my name.”

Elena watched as Elijah turned towards her, almost shy, “And would you like to go back to the festivities or would you be willing to accompany me on a walk? I find myself in need of a distraction.”

“I’ve never been a good dancer, as long as we don’t leave the village I see no problem with a walk.”

They walked in silence for several minutes, and Elena found it comfortable. There was no awkwardness, no desperate need to fill the air with pointless chatter. But it had always been that way for her in Elijah’s presence. “So tell me, what do you think of our little village.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and paused, “In many ways it feels like home, in others it feels very different from what I’m used to.”

“With as much upheaval as you’ve had in your life, I would expect that.”

There was another moment of silence before she asked, “Will you tell me about your family? I’ve seen them around but I know nothing of them.”

He smiled, “We are a rather large group, a bit hard to miss. I have one older brother, three younger brothers, and one younger sister.”

“Are you close?”

“Yes. My family is very close. My poor sister though, the only girl in a group of boys. Men have started sniffing around, and none of us like it. I fear the day is coming when we won’t be able to let her out of her sight, she tends to be a bit naive.”

Elena smiled. The Rebekah she knew was more than capable of taking care of herself, but she supposed the young village girl wasn’t. Especially in this time. “So you’re the protective older brother then?”

“I suppose. Niklaus tends to scare them away, and Kol has a tendency to prank them away. He’s a bit mischievous.”

“And you, what do you do to protect your baby sister?”

“It’s very simple really, I don’t let her out of my sight if I can help it.”

She stopped, “And what about right now? Couldn’t you be watching over her right now, on this night of fun? I imagine now would be when the boys would strike.”

He turned to look at her, that easy smile on his face, “I said if I could help it. And with you to talk and walk with how could I possibly be there?”

She rolled her eyes, "Flatterer. How about you tell me the real reason?" 

He studied her for a moment, "I don't wish to burden you with my problems, when you have enough of your own." 

"We all need someone to talk to. Talking to me has the advantage of me knowing no one. So I couldn't possibly reveal your secrets to anyone." 

He considered her words for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I am in love with a woman who does not love me back. Instead she loves my brother, and I find myself hesitant to fight for her." 

"Do you believe her to be your great love?" 

"That's a bit childish way of thinking, is it not?" 

Elena shook her head, "I don't think so. Love has the power to change us, to make us better or worse versions of ourselves. It is a very powerful thing." 

"You sound as though you're speaking from experience." 

She considered her words carefully, "In a way. Love means accepting someone, faults and all and respecting their decisions. My parents' marriage taught me that. So what is it about this woman that you love?" 

Elijah considered his words carefully, "She is beautiful, and strong. She was destined to die and chose not to."

"What else?" 

He hesitated at that. His conversations with Tatia had been fleeting, stolen moments of flirting, before her attention would be stolen away. Elena understood what his silence meant. This version of Elijah, the one who had not murdered or lived a thousand years was infatuated with the idea of love, but he probably wasn't sure what it was about. Elena wasn't completely sure herself. "Then I would recommend getting to know her before ruining your brotherly bond. It's a tale as old as time, a woman coming between two brothers." Elena nearly laughed at that, if anyone knew that it was her. 

The conversation was prevented from going any farther when she heard her name called. She turned to find Ayana waiting for her. "It was nice talking with you Elijah, but it seems as though I'm needed. I hope you find what you're looking for." 

Elijah watched her go, a small smile on his lips as he thought, perhaps he was one his way to figuring it out.


	3. Chapter 2

“You seemed to have a good time last night.” 

Elena could feel the blush spreading to her cheeks at Ayana’s teasing.They were in the middle of making pastes and medicines that Ayana used to treat the sick, and Elena suddenly became very interested in the concoction in front of her. 

“Elena.” There was a grin on Ayana’s face.

“All we did was talk.” 

“And what did you talk about?” 

Elena looked up at her guardian, “I promised I wouldn’t say.”

Ayana simply nodded, “Very well. And after last night’s success I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t go out on your own some. Make a few friends.” 

Elena stopped her crushing of the herbs, “Isn’t that dangerous? What if I change something.” 

Ayana snorted, “Don’t be foolish.”. The spirits don’t send someone back in time to do nothing. Afterall your presence here alone changes things. There’s no reason for you to be a recluse.” 

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, “Do you . . . do you know how long I’m supposed to stay here?” 

Ayana studied the girl for a moment before she moved to take the mortar and pestle away from her, “Until your job is done. Why don’t you go get some fresh air and if you go into the woods don’t go too far.” 

Elena nodded once, and Ayana caught her hand as she walked by, “Everything will be alright Elena. Things will happen as they’re supposed to.” 

“You sound like my mom when you say that. I’ve missed it.” 

Ayana smiled brightly at that, before taking the girl into her arms. She held her close for a moment before steering her towards the door, “Go on.” 

Elena laughed as she went. The moment she stepped outside the sun hit her, and she relished the warmth on her skin. The sun was one of the few things that was the same no matter what century she was in. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a few more minutes until a voice interrupted her peace, “You look like a cat, sunning yourself.” 

Her eyes opened and she turned to look at a young man who looked about as old as her. He took a few steps forward, “You are Elena, Ayana’s ward, tragic orphan, a new girl to the village, yes?” 

Her jaw ticked, “And let me guess, you’re the town asshole?” 

His eyes went wide as a mock shock took over his face, “Such language from a young lady. It can’t be.” 

“It’s only for those who insult me, and remind me of my life’s greatest tragedies.” 

He nodded once, “Understandable. You have my apologies love.” He held out his hand, “Kol Mikaelson.” 

Reluctantly she extended her own hand, and rolled her eyes when he brought her knuckles to her lips. He opened his mouth once more only to be interrupted before he could start, “Kol Mikaelson, I know you’re not terrorizing my ward.Especially when you’re late for your lessons.” 

Elena watched as his posture straightened, the moment Ayana stepped out of their home, “Of course not.” 

Ayana gave him a look of disbelief, before she motioned him inside. 

As he passed Elena couldn’t help but whisper, “Have fun.” 

This time it was him rolling his eyes, “Thanks love.” 

Elena nodded and continued on. It was strange to be out without a chaperone or without chores. She garnered a lot more looks, and a few whispers as well, but she was used to that. She had gotten plenty of that after her parents had died. She veered off the beaten path of the village and into the trees. She made sure to not go too far. She kept the village well within sight, but there was something peaceful about the trees, these woods; they were familiar, but not exactly the same.

She settled down next to a tree, and her hand ached for a book or for her journal, but without either of those things she was left alone with her thoughts. Her mind drifted to her conversation with Elijah the previous night, mainly the part of Tatia coming between two brothers. She had no right to judge the girl for it when she was just as bad. 

Her time with Stefan had been something she needed. She’d been so lost without her parents and Stefan had become something of a guiding light. That light had diminished when he had gone with Klaus, and it had been snuffed out the moment he had threatened to drive her off the bridge. 

She still had nightmares about that night. She wanted Stefan to get better, she wanted him to be who he wanted to be. But she knew, in that small little dark place in her heart that she could never truly trust him again. 

And then there was Damon. Frustrating, annoying, bad boy who really cared too much Damon. The kiss had been a mistake. She knew that, just like she knew that Damon had been making moves on her since day one. He wanted to protect her, but in the same breath he dismissed her choices in things. That would never last, it would lead to heart ache. 

She had never intended to come between the brothers, and with the time she’d had free of them these past three months she knew that she no longer wanted to be between them. Maybe she could go join Jeremey in Colorado when she returned home? She could meet up with Klaus one every few months, donate some blood, and hopefully live far away from anything supernatural. It was a plan that would never work, but she supposed she needed something to cling to.

The sound of steps brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to find a familiar face smiling down at her, and one not so familiar face. “Good morning Elena.” 

She smiled, “Elijah.” Her eyes turned towards his companion, “And who is this?” 

Elijah’s hand settled on the back of the young boy, “My younger brother, Henrik.” 

The boy carried a quiver filled with arrows, and a bow. he smiled, “Hi.” 

She leaned forward and tucked her legs under herself, “It is very nice to meet you Henrik.” 

“You as well.” 

“Henrik is practicing his archery today. I told my parents that I would watch over him.” 

“Well that’s very kind of you.” 

She watched as Elijah knelt down to whisper something in the boy’s ear. He smiled, nodded, and ran a short distance away. She watched as he started setting up, and a moment later Elijah sat down next to her. 

“Henrik is the second Mikaelson I’ve met today.” 

“Really?”

“Your brother Kol came to see Ayana for some sort of lesson today. He’s a bit of a rebel isn’t he?” 

Elijah laughed, “Mother calls him the wild child. He’s the only one of us who has truly tapped into his magic. Finn can do a small amount, but the rest of us can not. He goes to Ayana for further instruction.” 

“And Henrik, is he the youngest?” 

“Yes. He is the baby. We all look out for him, Rebekah included, though he protests against that. His first hunting trip with our father is coming up, and he wants to be ready.” 

“That’s very mature for someone so young.” 

Elijah’s eyes said there was more to the situation than he was letting on, but she didn’t push. Even though she wanted to as Rebekah's tales of their father came to the forefront of her mind. There were several minutes of silence while they watched Henrik shoot his arrows. “You looked rather lost in thought when we stumbled upon you. Do you wish to talk about it? I believe someone told me, that we all need someone to talk to.” 

Elena considered talking around it but finally settled on a version of the truth, “My family, a love that I’ve decided to put behind me.” 

Elijah twisted a leaf in his hands, “It is nice to know that men are not the only ones afflicted with problems of the heart.” 

“I’m fairly certain that love is the biggest problem and greatest thing a person will ever know.” 

“And have you discovered the success to love?” 

“No. I doubt I ever will, but I think that when I see it again, I’ll grasp it, even if it means having my heart broken. I think that’s   
one of the things that makes us human.” 

They stayed there chatting and watching Henrik shoot until the sun began to set. Occasionally Elijah would yell out advice or go assist him with corrections, while Elena would yell out encouragement. It reminded her of rooting for Jeremey at his baseball games. When everything was said and done, Henrik’s hand had a few blisters, but he was happy with his performance, and he ate up the praise dished upon him by both herself and Elijah. 

They walked her back home where she invited them in. She knew for a fact that Ayana has paste that would help with those blisters. Elena had used it quite a bit during her first weeks in this time. They found Kol still there, taking instruction from Ayana. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” 

The quip was met with a stare of disapproval from Ayana, “Focus Kol. Elijah, Henrik it’s good to see you.” 

Kol smirked, “Why is it never good to see me Ayana?” 

Elena didn’t hesitate, “Probably because you never stop talking.” 

Barks of laughter peeled out of Henrik and Elijah, and even Ayana giggled. Elena quickly found the salve she was looking for and then guided Henrik to a chair. She talked softly as she applied it and then wrapped his hands. She explained that it would help with the pain and encourage the callouses to come forward quicker. He nodded intently as he watched the process. And when she was done he thanked her. 

He was quick to get to his feet as Kol finished the last of his task, and came over to put the boy in a headlock. As a result Ayana was quick to get them out before they broke anything, which left just her and Elijah. “I had a good time today.” 

“So did I.” 

“I hope we can do it again some time.” 

In a show of forwardness for the time Elena simply said, “It’s a date.” 

Elijah blushed before nodding once and disappeared, outside of the tent. When Ayana came back in she was smiling. She looked at Elena and said, "I told you to make friends, not seduce the boy." They both broke down into giggles, and the feeling of home settled further on Elena's heart.


	4. Chapter 3

Elijah had always been a bit on an enigma to Elena. From the moment she had met him in that old decrepit house, she had known he was different than most vampires. That was made even more clear with the deals he made and the importance he put on his word. 

And then there was the Elijah of this time. He was kind, and shy, and all of the calculations that he normally seemed to be running were nowhere in his eyes. She also knew that he would never hurt her. The honor he had exhibited in her time was even more on display here. 

It had been three weeks since the festival and she had seen him almost every day. She usually saw him around the village, sometimes they would walk together, and more often than not they talked of the things they couldn’t say to anyone else. Other afternoons she would spend in verbal sparring matches with Kol when he would come for his lessons. It was friendly teasing, but it felt good to assert herself in some way. 

Henrik would often run up to her if he saw her. He enjoyed showing her the arrows he made, or the runes he put into his bow for different things. However she still hadn’t met Rebekah, Finn, or the one she dreaded most, Niklaus. 

So when she finally met Rebekah, her arms filled with laundry, she wasn’t so much surprised as expecting. She wondered how different this slightly younger version of Rebekah would be from the vampire she had known. 

He smiled at the sight of her, “Lovely Elena, good afternoon.” 

She smiled, “Elijah. It’s good to see you.” 

“Can I be of any assistance?” He nodded to her arms filled with clothes to be washed. 

“That’s kind of you, but I have it.” 

“Then how about some company?” 

“That would be wonderful.” 

“What would be wonderful?” 

Elena spun to face the new addition to the conversation, and found a younger version of Rebekah staring at her. Instead of being the immortal seventeen year old Elena knew, the girl only appeared to be fifteen now. Her eyes were wide and she wore a smile on her face. The differences between the Rebekah she knew and the one who had tried to kill her were amazing.   
Elijah’s hand brushed against the small of her back, “My apologies Elena, this is my sister, Rebekah. Rebekah this Elena, she’s come here to live with Ayana.” 

The girl’s smile grew, “It’s nice to meet you. Elijah talks about you all the time.” 

Elena bit her lip, as Elijah did his best to laugh it off, “You’ll have to excuse my baby sister. She’s a bit sick in the head.” 

Rebekah rolled her eyes, before taking some of the laundry out of Elena’s arms, “Come I’ll help you finish your chores, and I’ll tell you how our brother Kol pretended to hang himself when Elijah went on a tangent about your eyes.” 

“Rebekah . . .” 

But it was too late, Rebekah was already leading Elena away. “You’ll have to excuse me. I rarely get a chance to tease my noble elder brother. To find him so smitten is truly wonderful.” 

Elena smiled, “I don’t know about smitten.” 

“Well, I suppose time will tell. Now then, I say let’s get this done and then we can have a bit of fun.” Elelna listened as Rebekah talked. She talked about her family, some of the eligible boys in the   
village, the latest gossip she had heard, and by the time they were done and the clothes were hung to dry Elena felt as though she had known Rebekah her entire life. 

“I truly believe that I could best my brothers with a sword if my father would only teach me.” 

Elena stretched out on the bank of the river, before turning on her side to look at Rebekah, “Have you asked him?” 

“I wouldn’t dare. I know the answer. It is not a woman’s place, that is what he will say. That, and if I become too strong headed I will never attract a good husband.” 

“And is that what you want? A good husband?” 

“It’s better than a bad one.” 

The quip made her laugh, but she saw the worry in the girl’s eyes. She reached out and took the girl’s hand. “You have plenty of time to focus on a husband later. I recommend knowing yourself first.” 

“My mother says the same thing. But we’ve talked about me enough. What about youl, and your family?” The minute the words were out of her mouth a horrified expression took over her face, 

“Elena . . . I am so sorry.” 

“It’s fine. My parents are gone, and my brother was sent to another family member. I miss him dearly. My aunt and uncle also died in the attack.” 

“That’s horrible.” 

“It is.” Elena agreed, “But we have to keep moving on. I have to keep moving on.” 

They sat in silence before Rebekah admitted, “I do not think I could stand losing my mother, or my brothers . . .I would even miss Kol.” 

Elena’s heart was in pain, because Rebekah would lose those people. In the future her mother was dead at Klaus’ hand, Henrik was dead, her father was dead, and her brothers were all daggered and in boxes. She scooted closer to the girl, and started braiding her hair. It was something she had done with Caroline when they were younger, and her friend’s parents had been going through their divorce. It had comforted her to have that contact.

Before she knew it they were done and the clothes were dry. Together they folded the items and began carrying them back. Ayana greeted them at the door with a knowing smile on her face as the girls went and put the clothes away.

“Well then, now that the chores are done, you must come meet the rest of my family.” 

“Oh Rebekah . . . “ 

But before she could protest Rebekah was addressing Ayana, “Do you mind if I steal Elena for a bit Ayana?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Excellent, I’m taking her to meet the rest of my family.” and then Elena was being pulled out of her home and in the direction of the Mikaelson home. “Rebekah, there you are.And with the feisty Elena in tow!” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena watched Rebekah scowl, “What do you want Kol?” 

“To tell Elena one simple thing.” he stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, “You’re too good for Elijah love. Don’t let anyone tell you differently. If you wish to run just let me know and I’ll make sure to trip him and any other family member in pursuit.” 

Rebekah shoved him to the side, “Oh stop, you’re going to scare her off.” 

Kol shrugged, “Better to find out now if she can stand us rather than later.” 

“By family, I’m assuming you mainly mean yourself Kol? So far Rebekah and Elijah have both been very kind.” 

Rebekah’s peels of laughter rang out, and Kol smiled as well, “Well done love. Just remember, I tried.”

“Elijah and I are just friends.” 

Kol rolled his eyes, “Either way you’re both just in time. Nik and Elijah have decided to have another friendly spar.” 

Rebekah bounced up and down on her toes, “This should be good. Let’s hurry Elena!” 

All of a sudden Elena was being pulled into a run. Kol overtook them quickly, and soon enough they came upon the brothers. Elena watched, fascinated as steel met in loud clangs. 

“Look brother, our sister and her friend have come to watch you once again fall at my sword.” 

Elijah’s eyes flickered to her, and she watched a smile bloom. He turned back to his brother, “Not today.” 

Elena watched as ELijah moved forward with the same strength and agility that would only be improved later. It didn’t take long for Klaus to be on the ground with Elijah’s sword at his throat. But there was no animosity there, only smiles. “Nicely done brother. I haven’t seen you like this in a while.” 

“Yes, well perhaps I have something to fight for.” The words were spoken softly, but Elena still heard them. 

Klaus turned to face her as well, and gave a playful bow, and then turned back to his brother, he kept his voice low, “Then as your reward, I shall help you.” Turning to his sister he called out, “Rebekah, mother is looking for you. Said something about needing help for dinner.” 

Rebekah nodded once, before turning to bid goodbye to her new friend. Elena smiled and watched her go, as Elijah came over. “Was my sister of any help?” 

“A good deal of help actually. It was nice to spend time with another girl. Ayana’s great but she’s like a second mother. I got the washing done in half the time.” 

“It’s good to know that she was a help.” 

“Elijah, introduce me to your friend.” 

Elena felt her muscles lock into place and it took her a good minute to relax them as she turned to look at Klaus. His hair was longer and there was a smile on his face. It was a kind smile too,   
not the one he wore before killing someone. Elijah smiled, “Elena this is my little brother, Niklaus.” 

He smiled and held out his hand, Elena hesitantly put her hand in his and just barely repressed the shudder that wanted to wrack her body when his lips brushed against her knuckles. “It’s very nice to meet you Niklaus.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

“Niklaus!” 

Elena watched as both Elijah and Klaus both went stiff. Subtly, Elijah shifted in front of her. That’s when she saw him; Mikael in all his angry glory. The smack came out of nowhere, and then Niklaus was on the ground. “You put our family to shame. Losing as you did.” 

Elijah stepped forth, “Father. . .” 

“No. Elijah. He had you and then backed off.” That’s when he turned his wrath on Elijah, “And you weren’t giving it your all either! You both disgrace this family.” 

He went to kick Niklaus again, and Elijah moved in front of him. Mikael looked at him for several long seconds, before he turned and walked away. Elena carefully lowered herself to the ground to look over Niklaus. There was a bruise forming on his cheek, and his lip was split. She took a shuddering breath, “Elijah can you get the bruise paste from Ayana’s?” 

He nodded and then ran, “I’ll be fine. I promise. There’s no need to concern yourself with me.”

“Well, that might be true. I don’t know you well enough to know. Either way, I don’t believe in leaving someone in need.” 

“That is very kind of you. My father has a bit of a temper as you can see. Elijah does his best to help, but for some reason I am his favorite punching bag. I don’t live up to his expectations.” 

“Parental expectations aren’t easy.” 

Klaus nodded, “I’d rather paint than fight and that is appalling to my father.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being creative Klaus.” 

She received a small smile, right before Elijah returned with the paste. She carefully applied it, and when she was done she received another smile. “Thank you Elena, you’re very kind.” 

She placed a hand reassuringly, before he pushed himself up onto his feet and walked away. Elijah offered her a hand, and helped her stand. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, “We all have family we aren’t proud of.” 

She studied Elijah, as he watched Klaus walk away. “I’ve never understood why he hates Niklaus so much.” 

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, “There’s no explaining some people Elijah. And in the face of evil or bad things, we just have to reassure those we love.”   
Slowly, she took his hand. At the contact his eyes went to her, and he squeezed once, before saying, “Thank you lovely Elena.”


	5. Chapter 4

Elena’s breaths came in pants, as she hid behind a tree and tried to calm her racing heart. She was sweaty, she was tired, and she desperately missed AC. “Elena!” At the sound of her name she started moving again. Her feet pounded against the forest floor, and she swerved in and out of the trees. She could hear them gaining on her, and she was just about to give up when an arm reached out and grabbed her. 

An arm encircled her waist, while a hand covered her mouth. And a second later, a voice she knew all too well was shipsering in her ear, “Playing with the children I see.” 

She smiled against his hand, and it slowly vanished from her mouth, and she turned to look up at Elijah. It had been nearly a month since she had seen him last. He and most of the men in the village had been forced to go fight a potential enemy; Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and Mikael had been among them. Kol, and Henrik had remained behind. And they were two of the three currently chasing her, Rebekah had also joined in. 

“They were getting bored, the chores were done, and I took it upon myself to entertain them.” 

His voice went to a whisper, and he pushed her up against a tree, so they were hidden by the shadows. A moment later Rebekah, Kol and Henrik ran by screaming her name. Smiling, Elijah pulled her from their hiding place and in the opposite direction. Clinging to his hand, they ran. She followed him through the trees and off the beaten path until they were in a place she didn’t know. When they finally stopped she allowed herself to fall to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, and her lungs ached from trying to take in air. 

Elijah settled down next to her, “They have exhausted you.” 

She could only nod, and he laughed. After several minutes, when she was able to breathe normally again, she sat up. “How was the fight?” 

“My family has returned safely. Others were not so lucky. However we also rounded up some meat. So, all in all I would claim it a success. What about the village, have I missed much?” 

“Well, Kol nearly set my home on fire with a spell during his lesson’s with Ayana. She had him scrub the floors as punishment. Your sister has begun to practice flirting with some of the men, she’s getting quite good, and Henrik managed to hit the center of the target ten times in a row yesterday, and his callouses seem to be protecting him well.” 

Elijah laughed, “An exciting time indeed.” 

She shrugged, “It was, but I missed you.” 

“Did you?” 

“Yes, with the exception of Ayana I have had very little sane conversation.”

“Ahh, so you missed my conversational skills, not me.” 

Her eyes narrowed playfully, “I never said that, plus you haven’t said anything of missing me either.” 

“Would you like to hear those words?” 

She stood, and looked down at him, “Perhaps, but I won’t beg for them.” 

He stood, “I never said you had to.” He took her hand, and tugged her closer, “I have missed you a good deal lovely Elena. I thought of you at night; your beauty, your kindness, the tenderness you show when caring for my siblings.” 

She could feel the blush heat her cheeks, a second later she felt his fingers brush against them, “Tell me lovely Elena, do I have a chance?” 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and when she spoke her voice sounded husky, “A chance at what?” 

“Earning your love? Is there a chance that you feel something for me?” 

Elena stared up at him for several long seconds, and in that time her mind raced. It raced through everything that had happened with Stefan and Damon, from meeting them, to being compelled by them, to nearly being driven off a bridge, to being put in the middle of them like some sort of prize to be won. 

Elijah had never done that to her. Even when they had first met. He had respected her decision, he had been blunt, spoken to her like an equal. And this Elijah, this version of him was kind, and caring, and so open. But could she love him? How would that affect the future? And then Ayana’s words came back to her, she was here to change things. She had been brought back to improve things, and if that was the case then how could loving Elijah be wrong. 

She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. It took a fraction of a second for him to respond. His lips moved against hers, as his arms wound around her waist, and her fingers dug into his shirt. When they broke apart, he placed one more peck on her lips, before smiling down at her, and she knew that things had just changed drastically.


	6. Chapter 5

“You and my brother are so in love, I find it very romantic” 

Elena’s eyes flickered away from where Elijah was talking to Finn and over to the blonde sitting beside her. She smiled at Rebekah’s teasing. It had been three months since she had kissed Elijah in the woods. And in that time they had begun courting officially. 

Rebekah had enjoyed teasing Elena ever since the news of their courtship had been announced. The girl had laughed and teased her brother and then turned her attention to Elena. She didn’t mind, it was nice to see Rebekah so happy. 

Her eyes settled on Elijah who had moved on to showing Henrik something or other with a sword. She couldn’t help but smile. “I have no idea what you mean.” 

Rebekah laughed, and a new voice said, “Don’t play coy Elena. You and Elijah are so in love it almost makes me sick.”   
Elena turned to look at Kol. Their friendship was a strange thing, but she enjoyed it. He teased her and she teased him right back. More often than not she would help him gather ingredients for potions and the like and then tease him during his lessons with Ayana.

But this wasn't teasing, this statement was true. She couldn’t help but smile when she was with Elijah, and they often found themselves together several times throughout the day. In fact, their courtship had been celebrated by almost everyone. The village took it as a sign that the other Mikaelson children would soon be open to arrangements, and if an arrangement with the most powerful family in the village could be arranged, that was something to celebrate. 

Everyone had been happy, except for two; Ester and Tatia. Elena could understand Tatia’s bitterness, but she had done nothing to Ester. The woman was oftentimes curt to her, and would dismiss her at the drop of a hat. 

She didn’t know much about dating a thousand years in the past but apparently overprotective mothers were a thing here as well. She and Elijah spent a great deal of time together; he brought her flowers, escorted her places, and had made a point to include her in his family gatherings. She could partially understand why Ester might not want her around if she felt Elena was stealing her son away. 

Rebekah continued, “He asks me questions about you all the time. I tell him only flattering things, don’t worry.” 

Kol interjected, “I however tell him only of the horrible things you say.” 

Elena felt the push she gave the young man was well deserved. Kol just smiled. Rebekah snorted, “Now if only Tatia would stop leading Nik on, my life would be perfect. Well, almost.” 

Elena smiled. There was no love between Tatia and Rebekah. Elena didn’t care for the woman who shared her face either. Elena had watched as Tatia had said cruel things to the girl, and had even stepped in between them. From there she had watched as the woman had led Klaus on, and tried to win Elijah’s affections. When that hadn’t worked, she had begun leading another man on. 

Kol simply found the entire thing hilarious. Then again he found the fun in most things. 

Elijah watched from a distance as Elena and his sister and brother talked and chatted with one another. He was grateful to Elena for providing his sister with a friend. Rebekah had never been very good at making them, and he wasn’t sure if it was because the only female influence came from their mother, or if he and his brothers scared them off. 

And then there was Kol, who seemed to want to live up to some sort of expectation he imagined Elena had of him. Either way 

Elena had become a permanent fixture in their home, one that everyone seemed happy to have. With one notable exception: his mother.. 

He knew that his mother had always wanted another daughter, especially after Freya had been taken by the plague. So it seemed strange to him that she was so against her sons courting women. 

He approached the two laughing girls and cleared his throat, “Rebekah, mother is looking for you. I’ll escort Elena home.” 

His sister pouted, “You always ruin my fun Elijah.” 

Kol laughed, “That’s his job sister.” He scooted around Elijah’s playful grab and ran off towards home.

Elena laughed, “There is always time for fun tomorrow Rebekah.” 

His sister smiled, and made her way towards him. She paused at his side and placed a kiss on his cheek, before she whispered in his ear, “I would be very happy to have Elena as my sister. I would say nearly as happy as you would be to have her as your wife.” 

He returned the affection with a kiss to his sister’s head, “Then I suppose I’ll have to make that dream come true for the both of us.” 

She smiled before she ran off, leaving him with the girl of his affections. “Brother and sister secrets I assume.” 

He smiled, things came easy with Elena and he loved that, “I’d be happy to let you in on the secret if you’d like.” 

“I would not have you break your sister’s trust.” 

“I’ve been given permission in this case.” 

He offered her a hand to help her stand, she took it, and then dusted the dirt off of her dress. “Well then, I will let my curiosity get the better of me. What were you two whispering about?” 

“Rebekah wishes to have you as a sister.”

Elena smiled at that, “She’s such a sweet girl.” 

“And I wish to have you as my wife.” 

She sucked in a deep breath at that, not quite sure what to say. In her time they would have dated for at least a year and   
been engaged for a year after that. Then again, in this time the life expectancy was much shorter. And in the end her answer came down to one simple question; did she love Elijah? 

The answer was more complicated. She was young, only eighteen, but she had been through a lot in her life, more than most people would ever go through. She was a doppelganger, she’d lost her parents, she’d been used as vampire bait, she had dated vampires, and so much more. And here . . . here she was simply Elena and Elijah was simply Elijah, and she was in love with him. And she wanted to spend her life with him. 

“Yes.” 

His lips were on hers a second later. And she allowed herself to sink into the kiss. She squealed as they broke apart, and he picked her up and spun her in a circle, before he kissed her again. He walked her home, and they stole kisses as they walked. The smile refused to leave her face as she entered the house. She found Ayana waiting for her. “I see he asked you.” 

She laughed, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Ayana smiled and moved to hug her, “These things are often done as a surprise.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No, you followed your heart. You are doing exactly as you should. Now then, we have a wedding to plan!” 

That night Elijah ran home. When he entered his family was already eating, but not even his father’s glare for his tardiness could deter his happiness. His eyes found Kol and Rebekah, “She said yes.” 

His sister squealed, and went to meet him. Her arms flung around him while Kol clapped. His mother stared at him in fear.   
“Who said yes to what?” 

“This morning I asked Ayana for Elena’s hand. She gave me her blessing, and we have just come to an understanding. She said she would marry me.” 

The news was met with cheers from all but two people: his mother and Finn. As his father shook his hand in congratulations, his mother's hands came down on the table in a loud noise, “Absolutely not. Finn isn’t even married yet.” 

His father turned to her, “Ester. The boy should have married long ago. Don’t start this drivel again now.” 

Her voice raised in volume, “No. I will not allow it.” 

And then she was on the floor, out cold. Elijah’s eyes went to Kol while Finn rushed to their mother. His brother shrugged. 

“She was putting a damper on the celebration. It’s not every day you find someone willing to marry your ugly mug.”


	7. Chapter 6

“Kol. You can’t be serious.” 

Elijah watched as his brother paced back and forth in front of him. Kol had dragged him to the woods, and for the past half an hour his youngest brother had been trying to convince him to elope.

“I’m perfectly serious. You saw how mother reacted. It’s just like last time. Remember when Finn found that girl: Leah? He got father's blessing, same as you, got her parents’ blessing, and came home victorious. Mother and father fight. The girl ended up dead three days later.” 

Elijah stared at his youngest brother, for a moment. In the five days since he had announced his engagement, his mother had barely spoken to him. The only time she had was to beg him to call off the engagement. And each time he refused she had gotten more and more angry. But his mother was not capable of murder. “It was a full moon and she was out on her own.” 

Kol nodded, “Even though she knew better. Even though she had been raised with the same rules and laws that we had. No one is stupid enough to go out on the full moon.” 

“Kol, do you hear yourself?” 

“Yes. Look. I’m not the noble son, or the dedicated son, I’m not whatever Klaus is to her, the only daughter, or the baby. I am however, the only witch among us. Or at least the only one who has tapped into his powers. I know the temptations of magic, and I also see the world for how it is. Mother is not innocent in this life. Neither is Mikael.

“Damn it all Elijah, I like you. You’re the brother I’m closest to. You’ve never looked down on me, hell you’ve even covered for me. And I like Elena. And on top of all of that something is telling me this is the right thing. That if you’re going to marry this girl, we need to do this and we need to do it tonight.” 

Elijah had never seen Kol like this before, jumpy and almost timid. He’d always been the wild child, the first to run into something. For him to be planning, now of all times meant something. And so,  
Elijah made his first decision as the head of his own family. “What do we need to do.” 

Kol smiled, “I already talked to Ayana. I’ll Get Nik, Rebekah, and Henrik. You need to speak to Mikael, and then tell Elena.” 

Before Elijah could ask any other questions his brother was gone, running back towards the village. Elijah debated for a moment on what to do, tell his fiancee their wedding had been moved up or go and ask his father for assistance. The former was the more appealing choice, any chance to see Elena was more appealing, however Mikael’s help would be needed. As head of the house he would need to be at the wedding, and he also had the power to stay his mother’s hand.

Reluctantly he moved further into the woods. Out of all his brothers, he was the one Mikael most often chose to hunt with, it was with him that Mikael seemed to pin all of his hopes. He was counting on that favoritism now. The further into the woods he moved, the closer he got to Mikael’s training ground. And like always his father seemed to know the exact second he arrived.

He watched as his father notched an arrow, took a steadying breath, and then let it fly. As always it hit the target. “Come to practice Elijah?” 

“I’ve come to ask a favor.” There was only silence from Mikael, as he notched another arrow, “Kol seems to think mother is planning something.” 

His father’s eyes never left the target, “It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“He seems to think she means to do Elena harm.” 

His answer was the same, “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“He says the ceremony needs to be held tonight. He’s talked to Ayana, Niklaus and Rebekah shall also attend. I would like you there as well.” 

This time his father’s eye swiveled towards him, “Would you?” 

“It is my wedding. A new branch is being added to your family tree.” 

He watched as Mikael made his way towards him, until they were face to face, “And your mother?” 

“Kol asked that I leave her to him. I’ve agreed.”

There were several more moments of silence before Mikael nodded, “Very well. Kol is wiley, the boy tends to see the whole picture before it’s even been painted. I agree that he wouldn’t be doing  
this without cause. I will do whatever you need of me.” 

Elijah nodded once before stepping away. He felt his father’s eyes on his back until he disappeared from sight. The moment he was back in the village he made his way towards Ayana’s home. The witch sat out front, as though she were waiting for him. “I’m glad to see you took Kol’s advice.” 

“You know why he rushes my marriage.” 

“I know more than most Elijah. The spirits talk, and I listen. It’s a lesson I’ve taught your brother. I’ve explained part of it to Elena, but I think you should talk to her as well. And know this Elijah, even with this wedding your mother will seek to do your bride harm. She hides a dark secret. It is up to you to protect her.”

Elijah nodded once before entering the home. He smiled at the sight of her. She was mending clothes and so very focused, he hated to interrupt her. Instead he slid into the chair next to her. Her eyes flickered to him once but she didn’t stray from her task. It was only when she was done that she said, “I hear your mother is opposed to our marriage.” 

Elijah smiled, “My mother is overprotective of her very grown son. A son who loves you very much.” 

“And you want to express this love by marrying in secret.” 

Elijah considered his words carefully, “I want to express our love in front of those who would be happy for us.” He took her hand in his, and helped her uncurl her fingers, before he pressed the palm to his lips, “I wish to be your husband. The father of your children. I want forever and always with you Elena. Tell me you will still have me.” 

The smile that he loved bloomed on her lips, “You won’t get rid of me that easily.” At that he could only laugh.


	8. Chapter 7

Kol considered himself unique, different from the rest of his siblings. He’d always been on the outside, a prodigy of magic, and he’d never quite bonded with his siblings the way the others had. That had allowed him a certain cynical outlook on life, and it also allowed him to see things that the others missed. 

So, Kol saw the way Elijah looked at Elena. He knew it was more than a passing fancy, and magic told him that this woman was meant to be a part of their family. Magic alongside intuition also told him that his mother was keeping secrets: dark secrets. 

When Finn had become infatuated with that village girl he had watched as his mother had frozen him out for days. He had seen her pull him from their hut in the middle of the night and whisper about first borns and curses.The girl had been dead two days later. 

That was why he felt absolutely zero guilt as he slipped the herbs into her tea: they wouldn’t kill her as she had done to the girl, but they would put her out for the night. And being the dutiful son he was, he was more than happy to catch her when she fell unconscious. “You’ve taken care of her I see.” 

His eyes went to Mikael, never father, Mikael. He nodded once, and his father moved forward to take her from him. He watched as Mikael carried her bridal style towards the door and announced, “I’ll get her to the caves. You make sure you have everything needed for tonight.” 

Kol nodded once, and let out a breath of relief as Mikael disappeared through the door. He had things that needed to be done before tonight. He did not need to worry about why Mikael was being so helpful. 

Once upon a time Elena had dreamed about what her wedding would look like. She’d been around ten when she and Caroline had created scrapbooks filled with pictures of wedding dresses, cakes, venues and every other dream thing they could think of. Those dreams had fallen to the wayside with the death of her parents and the introduction of the supernatural into her life. And now, here she was a thousand years in the past.

Ayana had explained the traditions of their village; traditions that the Mikaelson’s had brought with them. Weddings were typically held on a Friday in honor of Frigga, and typically the celebrations would last an entire week. Instead of just rings being exchanged, swords were as well. It symbolized the husband’s duty to protect their new family and the woman’s sword represented her being transferred from her father’s family into a new one. 

Elena’s wedding would be different. While the swords and the rings would hold true their wedding would be more magical. Ayana had explained that the spirits wanted her and Elijah joined not only in body but in soul. For the future to change, Elena needed to stay alive, for there to be a balance in nature, Ester’s line needed to continue. While Ester would defy nature by creating vampires, nature would eventually adjust and vampires would eventually become a part of nature itself. It was more than a little intimidating. 

But despite the butterflies in her stomach, Elena tried to enjoy getting ready for her wedding. She smiled at Rebekah’s innocence as she did Elena’s hair and finished it off with a crown of flowers. She laughed with Ayana as she helped her into her dress. It was a dress she and Ayana had spent days making. It wasn’t white like Elena was used to, instead it was a soft green color, and before she knew it, it was time to go. 

The moon had yet to rise, but it was close. The three of them hurried to the caves, and once they were safely in Ayana enacted the wards to keep the wolves out. “Well it’s about time.” 

Elena twirled to face Kol. As always a smirk was on his face, “I expect tardiness from Rebekah, but I had hoped for promptness from my new sister.” 

She rolled her eyes and the four of them went further into the caves. They followed Kol to a small cove, one Elena recognized. It was the same one she and Caroline had been exploring the day Elena had been sent to the past, but she wasn’t given time to dwell on it. Her eyes went to Elijah. He was dressed in his best, and Mikael stood just behind him with Henrik at his side and Klaus stood a few away in the other direction. Finn was absent and she guessed that he had been tasked with taking care of Ester. 

Ayana took her hand and led her further into the cave until she was standing just in front of Elijah. Her smile reflected his, and as she took his hand, she felt a wave of magic run across her skin. The ceremony was spoken in the old language, in words Rebekah had translated and explained while she had done Elena’s hair. They were vows of love and eternity, and weaved in with those words was the spell Kol and Ayana were performing. She could feel the magic in the air, it was in every breath she took, it ran along her skin, and as with most magic it was sealed with blood. The cut was made using the sword from Elijah’s family, and their blood was then joined. 

That was when it happened. It felt as though flames were licking her skin, she felt her heart rate increase, a sharp pain, she cried out and heard Elijah do the same, arms encircled her as something inside her tore, and then something else settled in place. There was a moment when she couldn’t breathe and then air was filling her lungs. She took gaping breaths.   
It took a moment for her to realize that she was on the floor of the cave, in Elijah’s lap, with his arms secured around her. Like her he was out of breath. Elijah narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, and Kol smirked, “What? You thought joining two souls with magic WASN’T going to hurt? That seems a little stupid to me.” 

Elena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling, Elijah simply said, “Niklaus.” 

And a moment later Klaus’ hand slapped the back of Kol’s head. The witch rubbed at the spot before throwing his hands in the air, “That’s the thanks I get for marrying you? Well see if I ever do it again?” 

There was laughter all around, because there wouldn’t be another. Elena knew that. She could feel Elijah in her soul, it was as if a small piece of him was inside her.

Ayana’s hands landed on Kol’s shoulders, “It is time for us to take our leave, and allow the newlyweds to finish the bond on their own.” There were snickers from Elijah’s brothers, a blush from Rebekah, and confusion from Henrik, but nonetheless the two of them were left blissfully alone. 

Elena was not a virgin, but in that moment she felt as though she were. A nervousness filled her belly, and as Elijah’s hand cupped her face she felt a second of apprehension and then his lips were on hers and she wondered why she had ever been nervous in the first place. And as he guided her to the bed of furs that had been laid down she felt magic surround them.   
There was no light in the cave, the candles had been put out hours ago, when she and Elijah were too tired to even move. But her eyes had adjusted, and she couldn’t help but watch her husband sleep. His face was peaceful, there were no worries, and she couldn’t help but wish for him to always have this peace. And then her heart hurt because she knew he wouldn’t. She knew there was centuries of pain ahead for him, that their future would never truly be devoid of pain and suffering, but she trusted the fact that they would be able to face it together. 

She placed a light kiss on his jaw, another on his throat, one on his cheek, and the final one on his lips which were now smiling. “I know you’re awake Elijah.” 

His smile twitched, “I can’t possibly be awake, in fact I’m sure I’ve died and gone to a paradise.” 

She laughed, and kissed him again, “No paradise, just a cave with your wife.” 

His arm encircled her and brought her to his chest, so that he could kiss her, “Calling you my wife is paradise.” She laughed. They took their time getting ready, stealing kiss and brief touches. When they finally made their way out of the caves the sun was high in the sky and a horrified Ester was waiting for them. 

Carefully, Elijah positioned Elena behind him, as his mother stormed over, “What have you done?” 

“Mother . . .” 

“Do you have any idea what you have done?” 

“I have married the woman I love.” 

Ester stood rigidly, “You have done far worse than that. What you reap now is you own problem, and I will help you no more.” They watched her storm off, and Elena felt a pit settle in her stomach. 

Elijah’s arm wrapped around her, and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, “It will be alright my love. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Elena feared that she did.


	9. Chapter 8

Married life was much different than Elena had ever imagined. Granted, when she had thought about married life in the past, she had actually imagined it in the future; an adoring husband, a house in the same neighborhood as her parents’, children, a dog, a white picket fence, a shower, air conditioning . . . .Instead things were very different. 

Discounting the fact that she was a thousand years in the past, she had never imagined living with her in-laws, but that was her reality. For the first two months of their marriage they remained in Elijah’s family home, while he and his brothers worked to build a home for their own future family. It was being built right next to his parents’ home. It wasn’t fast enough for Elena. Suddenly the term Monster-in-law made a whole lot more sense. It was nothing that Elena couldn’t handle, but she’d had more than one fantasy about putting Ester in her place. 

Elijah, for his part, seemed to realize this, and stole her off for small moments of privacy out in the woods or in the caves. She treasured those moments with him, and while she would usually prefer a bed, she found that a tree or the ground, with the right partner, could be just as satisfactory. And Elijah was the perfect partner. 

No one ever mentioned the dirt on their clothes when they returned, but Kol did like to mention the leaves in her hair. It was at that point that Klaus would arrive and put his younger brother in a headlock, and then the other brothers would join in, and a match would break out. It always ended with Elena and Rebekah in a fit of giggles and the boys rolling around in the dirt. 

It was at the beginning of the third month of their marriage that her and Elijah’s new home was finally finished. The peace and quiet made both her and Elijah laugh, and dance, and for the first time since they were married they made love in a bed.  
Their home became a flurry of activity. More often than not, one of Elijah’s siblings was in their home. Kol liked to come over, he would eat breakfast with them, complain about Elena’s cooking, Elijah would swat his brother’s head, and Kol would sprint out of the way and over to Ayana’s for his lessons. Finn wasn’t a frequent visitor but he would come over about once a week, usually when he was in need of quiet. He would take a seat, and simply sit there as Elena completed chores, occasionally they would speak about simple things, but more often than not it was silence. 

Rebekah liked to come over as soon as her chores were done. She would then follow Elena around, and tell her the latest gossip of the village, or tell her about whatever boy had caught her fancy. It made Elena smile, how happy her sister was. Henrik and Klaus often came over for dinner. Klaus would flirt, Elena would roll her eyes, Elijah would laugh, and Henrik would launch into tales about what Mikael had taught him that day. Oftentimes the stories were followed by Elena tending to bruises. And when they were finally alone, Elena would go into her husband’s arms and they would hold each other close.

Occasionally, their routine would be thrown off course. Sometimes Miakel would come to their table. Those dinners were always stiff, and formal. Elena said very little during those dinners, she had no desire to draw any attention to herself. Instead Mikael and Elijah would talk of hunting, and how to keep the village safe. Those dinners always left her exhausted, but she supposed it was better than having Ester in her home. 

They were six months into their marriage, and in the middle of one of those dreaded dinners. Elena was praying for it to end so she could go to sleep. She was beyond tired, and had been for a few weeks. And today her body ached. She was in the middle of bringing more food to the table when Mikael’s attention turned to her. “Elena.” 

She prided herself on only freezing slightly at Mikael’s address of her, “Yes father.” He had insisted on the term after their marriage. 

“You are not yet with child.” 

Elijah’s eyes flicked heavenward, “It has only been six months father.” 

Mikael took another bite of his food. His attention turned towards Elijah, “Have you been bedding her an appropriate amount.” Elena felt heat flood her cheeks, and her mouth opened in a gape.

Elijah didn’t look at her, “That is not a problem father.” 

Mikael nodded once, “Perhaps she should see your mother, to make sure your wife isn’t barren. If she is, you may need to bring another wom . . .” 

“That’s enough father.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Our marital bed is our business father. If we need advice we’ll ask.” 

The conversation went back to normal after that, but Elena didn’t say a word for the rest of the evening. When Mikael finally left, Elena retreated to their bed. Elijah followed her. He knelt behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, “He is a bitter old man who doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

Elena took a deep breath, “He had no right to ask about that.” 

“My father does not know how to mind his own business, and he seems to forget that it took him and my mother over a year to conceive their first child. These things take time. And even if we never have a child, there is no other woman but you for me.” 

That night, Elena slept very little. She had always wanted children, she had always wanted a lot of things in life, but very few of them had panned out as she thought they would. Even with over a year in the past under her belt she was only nineteen. While that would often be thought of as too young to be a mother in her time, here it was more than old enough.

There was no protection here; no birth control or condoms, and yet she had yet to conceive. What if Mikael was right and there was something wrong with her? 

That thought kept her up most of the night, and as a result she spent most of the next morning in a trance, right up until Ayana took her by the shoulders and shook. Her clarity came back as she looked her foster mother in the eye, and everything sort of caught up with her; Mikael’s crude comments, Ester’s cruelness, and an exhaustion that she didn’t realize was lurking.  
She sank to the floor in Ayana’s arms and allowed herself to cry, while the woman who had claimed her as her own, stroked her hair. “Shh, sweetheart. That vile man had no right to ask about that.” 

Her eyes went wide, “How did you know?” 

“Your husband came to see me first thing this morning. He thought you might need your mother. He’s a good man, that one.”  
Elena nodded, and snuggled further into Ayana’s arms, “He is the best of men.” 

Ayana hmmed, “It’s completely normal to wait to tell people. Why Mikael thinks he has the right to question you about your body I don’t know. In normal circumstances Ester would reign him in.” 

Something in that sentence made Elena go still. She sat up and looked at Ayana, “What do you mean it’s normal to wait?” 

“To tell people about the baby. Losing a baby happens, it’s sad but happens. That’s why I waited until I was visibly showing to tell people about my children.” 

Elena’s eyes went wide, “But I’m not. . .” 

Ayana smiled, and her hand splayed across Elena’s abdomen, she felt a rush of magic, and something more, “You are with child.”  
Elena’s mouth opened and closed, but she’d had her cycle, but it had been much lighter than normal. Spotting, that was what the health teacher had called during the reproductive unit. It explained why she had been so tired lately. Her hand went to cover Ayana’s and she held it there, where her baby was safely inside her, and then flung her arms around Ayana and laughed. “You’re going to be a grandmother.”

The woman laughed, “And I will spoil them rotten. You as their mother will be forced to reign them in.” 

Elena smiled and this time put both hands over her belly. She was going to be a mother. Elijah was going to be a father. And that is where her thoughts froze.


	10. Chapter 9

It took Elena a full week to accept the fact that she was going to be a mother. She’d had more than one freaked out conversation with Ayana on the facts of child birth in this time, and she’d worried consistently over the fact that there was no hospital, no OBGYN, no prenatal vitamins, and no epidural. By the time she had wrapped her head around everything, and was ready to tell Elijah, an attack came down on the village.

They had come out of nowhere, brandishing weapons, and killing anyone that got in their path. Elijah had pushed her towards Kol, and her brother-in-law had pushed her into a run towards the caves. She found her shelter in the cave she had come to think of as her and Elijah’s; they occupied it every full moon, and sometimes escaped there when they had no desire to be found. It was there that Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and she hunkered down.

Henrik and Rebekah were quick to huddle into her sides, and she kept her arms wrapped around them. Kol stood at the entrance muttering spells and when he was finally done she watched his body slump slightly. “That will keep them out even if they find us.” 

Elena nodded once and ran her fingers through Henrik’s hair. “They came out of nowhere Kol.” 

Kol simply smiled at her, “Sometimes I forget that you haven’t always been with us. This isn’t the first time this has happened. I doubt it will be the last. We all followed the procedures in place. Mother and Ayana will have split the elderly and those who don’t fight between them, and will have placed similar barriers. And I’m certain my father is slaughtering the invaders to his hearts’ content, and my brothers are fighting valiantly.” 

The joke was made with a false bravado, but Elena said nothing. Instead she watched as Kol took a seat next to Rebekah, and wrapped his arm around her as well, so that he was able to take Elena’s hand. He squeezed it once in reassurance, and their group drifted into silence. 

It was hours later when they heard footsteps. Kol once again moved to the front of the cave, and Elena tightened her hold on Rebekah and Henrik. It loosened immediately at the sight of Klaus and Elijah. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding as Kol dropped the barrier. Rebekah surged forward to wrap her arms around Elijah, and then Klaus. Kol followed her lead, hugging each of his brothers, before the four of them turned to look at Elena and Henrik. The boy was fast asleep, and Klaus grinned.

He placed a kiss on Elena’s cheek before he shifted his brother into his arms. The boy didn’t even stir. Exhaustion overtook Elena’s body, and she found herself unable to stand. Elijah, didn’t seem to mind, as he sank down next to her, and pulled her into his arms. And sudden;y everything came to the front of her mind, and she burst into tears. Elijah held her, and murmured to her in the old language as she cried her tears. 

When the tears finally started to wane she noticed that Elijah’s siblings were gone, and she borrowed as close to him as she could get. She took in a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”

He kissed her forehead, “You’re fine my sweet love. Attacks like that are . . .” 

She nodded, “Are you okay?” 

“A few scratches and bruises. Nothing serious.’

She took a moment to study him, and she finally noticed the blood covering him in different spots. A sick feeling settled into her stomach, very different from the nausea she had been experiencing for the past several days. She shot out of his lap, and took deep breaths to keep from being sick. 

His hand encircled her wrist, “Elena. . . “ 

“You could have died.” Her voice sounded husky, a combination of fear and her previous sobbing. 

“Oh, my sweet love . . .” He stood and tugged her back to his chest.

“You could have died without knowing. . .” 

His fingers combed through her hair, “Without knowing what?” 

She took a deep breath, and let out her secret in the exhale, “I’m pregnant.” 

Elijah froze, before he took a step back to look at her, “Truly?”

She nodded, her hand going to her still flat belly. It hovered over her womb where their child was growing, “Ayana confirmed it.” 

Elijah’s voice was low, “I’m going to be a father?” 

She had barely nodded, before her husband's lips crashed against hers. His arms crushed her against him, and her arms wound around his neck. She kissed him until she couldn’t anymore.   
When she pulled back, he continued to place kisses along on her face and neck. Elena giggled before she took his hand and guided it to her belly. His fingers splayed across the area. His smile grew, “Our child.” 

She laughed, and allowed him to guide her out of the cave. They took their time making their way back. They didn’t talk, but Elijah held her hand the entire way back. Her elation quickly turned to horror at the sight of bodies filling the village square. There were many she didn’t recognize, but quite a few she did; boys who flirted with Rebekah, old women who liked to stop her and offer her advice on being a wife, even children she had watched play with Henrik. 

The smell of blood and bodies being burned hit her nose and this time she couldn’t stop it. Her body lurched as her stomach emptied itself. Elijah’s hands pulled her hair back, and all of a sudden the rest of his family was there. 

She heard Kol and Rebekah call her name, while Klaus asked Elijah, “Is she ill brother.” 

And that was when Elijah let the news out, “I suspect it’s the child. Mother was always sensitive to smells when she was with child.”

Elena continued to heave while cheers and congratulations were offered. When she was finally done she turned around and found herself wrapped in Rebekah’s arms. She patted the girls’ back as exhaustion took over, and the world began to fade to black. The last thing she saw before everything disappeared was Ester glaring at her. 

When she awoke it was not to her husband, but his brother, “Niklaus?” 

He smiled at her, “I hear you are making me an uncle.” 

She smiled, “Apparently.” 

She moved to sit up, but his hand on her shoulder stopped him. “Ayana says you are to rest, she says that you have been through a lot, and in order to protect the child you must rest for the next   
several days.

“Rebekah is going to come stay with you and Elijah in the meantime, to help care for you and the home.” 

Her brow furrowed, she was ready to protest but the fear of losing her baby stopped her. “That is very kind of her. Where’s Elijah.” 

“He was annoying Ayana with questions. Kol was certain that she’d turn him into a frog if he didn’t stop worrying like a mother hen. Father tore him away to drink and celebrate with the rest of the men?” 

She stared up at him, “You didn’t wish to join them?”

“I try to be any place my father isn’t. I think I’m perfectly safe here.” 

She laughed, “Well thank you for watching over me.” 

He nodded, “Of course sister. Sleep, and take care of my nephew.” 

“It might be a girl.” 

A smirk took over his face, “I think it’s a boy.” 

Elena rolled her eyes as Rebekah came back into the ten carrying fresh water, “You’re awake!” 

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Way to state the obvious sister.” 

He took the slap to the shoulder with a smile, as Rebekah knelt beside her and put a cold cloth on her head. She fidgited for a moment before asking, “Can I feel your belly?” 

Elena smiled, “There’s nothing to feel just yet . . .” At the look of disappointment on Rebekah’s face she quickly added, “But you are welcome to try.” 

The girl immediately brightened, and placed her hand on Elena’s belly, apparently this had been something pregnant women had dealt with since the beginning of time. Her sister-in-law’s face   
screwed up before she said, “I think there’s a small bump.” She smiled and moved her hand slightly, “Yes, it’s small but I’m certain of it. I think it’s a girl!” 

Klaus knocked his sister’s hand away and mimicked her actions, “Nonsense. It’s a boy.” 

As the two bickered, Elena allowed herself to doze once more, and this time when she awoke it was Kol who was waiting for her. “Welcome back darling. Elijah is still in the square. You’ll be   
happy to know he stopped drinking before he became drunk. The same can not be said of our father. I also kicked out the bickering idiots.” 

He helped her sit up, “Careful now. You need to rest for the next several days.” His hand too went to her belly, and he smiled after a second. 

“You about to tell me it’s a boy too?” 

He scoffed, “Nonsense, it’s too early to tell that. My news is much more fascinating.” 

She raised an eyebrow in question, and he grinned, “The baby is a witch.” 

"A witch." 

He nodded, "A powerful one at that. Firstborns usually are. Our older sister Freya apparently was, before she died of the plague. But that isn't why I'm here." 

Of course, things were never that simple, "Why are you here Kol?" 

"To warn you, the spirits told Ayana and me that my mother is not to be trusted. You can not be alone with her, do not take any food or drink from her. When it comes time to deliver this baby she must not be allowed around you. And when this child is born she is to not be around it." 

Elena's hand settled on her belly, as fear gnawed at her insides. Kol smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't look so down darling, the spirits are on our side. Everything will work out just fine." And Elena clung to those words, as Kol wrapped her in a hug and tried to soothe her. 

That night she remained awake, her thoughts whirling a mile a minute until Elijah finally made his way to their bed. She could tell he was exhausted. He barely said two words as he climbed into bed beside her, but he wrapped his arm around her middle, pulled her flush against his chest, and kissed her hair before dropping into sleep. And finally her mind began to quiet, her worries began to fade, and she finally drifted into sleep for the night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit of an ask for some domestic fluff with the village and things, this is what I came up with. Plus! A somewhat nice Mikael????? WHAT????

Her pregnancy was not what Elena though it would be. When she had imagined some day getting married and having a family, in the very distant future she had imagined drs appointments, shopping, a baby shower, and decorating the nursery. She had not imagined being stuck a thousand years in the past, sick to her stomach. 

“I wish you would let me help. I could hold your hair back at the very least.” 

Elena wiped at her mouth, and cursed the taste on her tongue. Morning sickness was a bitch, especially without indoor plumbing. She struggled to get to her knees, her belly was already rather large at just six months, and surprisingly she was still having morning sickness. She had complained about it to Ayana all of one time, and her surrogate mother had basically told her to woman up. 

"There's nothing you can do." 

"I could hold your hair." 

She scoffed at that, and stepped out from behind the tree. She gazed at her husband with amusement in her eyes. Elijah had been a ball of nervous energy since she had told him about her pregnancy. This walk was supposed to have helped him calm down. It hadn’t. In fact his entire family, with the exception of his mother, had become that way. She wasn’t allowed to go anywhere on her own, or lift heavy things. Rebekah and Ayana often came over early in the morning to help her with housework, and it was Mikael, Klaus, and Kol who went hunting for their family’s meal. 

Of all people, it was Mikael who was the most overprotective of her, and it was he who encouraged Elijah to not let Elena out of his sight. He had been eating at their table more and more lately, and more than once she had listened as he called her child the Mikaelson legacy. 

Elijah’s arm quickly slipped around her waist, while his other hand went to her protruding belly. He gently rubbed it, and she couldn’t help but smile; she knew what he was waiting for. When the kicking started he smiled brightly. The baby’s movement seemed to reassure him. She settled one hand over the one he kept on her belly, while the other went to cradle his jaw, “I’m okay Elijah. Ayana said a bit of sickness here and there at this stage is normal.” 

He kissed her then, long and slow, holding her tight, as though he were afraid she would disappear. “Father assures me that it gets better with each pregnancy. That I won’t worry about the pregnancy so much as the child when it happens again.” 

It kept everything Elena had to keep from blanching at that statement. She hadn’t even delivered this baby and he was already talking about the next. To be fair his entire family was. It was a side effect of the times she thought. There was no birth control, and the more children a family had the more blessed they seemed. And Elijah, despite his anxiousness, was thrilled at the idea of being a father. He had talked more than once about the large family they would have. Elena just wanted to get through this one.

As they made their way through the village they were constantly stopped. She was the only pregnant woman right now, and their neighbors had such a fascination with the child in her womb. Like her husband they would rub her belly and coo at it to get some sort of movement. It made her more than a little uncomfortable, but Ayana had quickly explained that it was seen as a form of trust. Apparently refusing to let someone rub her belly meant she believed them to be an evil person or possessed by an evil spirit. All Elena wanted was to go for a walk without being stopped forty times. 

She stopped by Ayana’s on the way home, while Elijah met with a few men of the village. She was happy for a moment of respite. Her surrogate mother greeted her with a smile, and a hand   
on her belly. “How are you feeling.” 

Elena didn’t hold back, “Huge. A little nauseous. Tired. Annoyed.” 

Ayana went back to crushing herbs, as Elena took a seat. “The first three I expect. Annoyance?” 

Elena shrugged, “They’re already talking about the next baby. Personally, I’d like to get through this one.” 

Ayana’s motions were practiced, and steadied, “Did you not expect a large family?” 

This time it was Elena who cradled her bump, “In my time, things are different. Large families aren’t the norm. Women can control how many children they have. I always wanted at least one. Maybe two? A few years spread apart? But now?” 

She sighed and let the silence fall over them. After several moments Ayana put down her herbs and wiped her hands on her apron. She then went to Elena and held out her hand. Without a word Elena did as instructed, and a moment later she was laying down. “I think you need a little something to take your minds off things.” she held up a ring on a string, “I thought we could find out what you’re having.” 

Elena smiled, “Does that really work?” 

“With a bit of magic.” 

Elena watched as Ayana threaded a string through her wedding ring and held it above Elena’s belly. She listened as Ayana chanted softly. A moment later the ring began to move. Elena   
watched in fasciation as it began to circle her belly. 

Ayana’s eyes opened and she smiled down at her, “It’s a boy.” 

“A boy?” 

Elena’s eyes went to her husband who was standing in the doorway. She smiled at him as he came to her side. He was quick to help her sit up, and then hug her tightly to his chest. He kissed the crown of her head, as a hand wove fingers through her hair. She kissed his jaw and whispered, “You’re going to have a son.” 

They stayed with Ayana for a few minutes more. When they left she had sworn herself to secrecy. They walked back slowly, and this time when they were stopped by people in the village, Elena was honestly too happy to care. 

When they finally made it back to their home she started dinner. She had discovered the foods that made her nauseated rather early on in her pregnancy and had steadily avoided them since. Klaus liked to tease her about this, and called her spoiled. Ayanna had been the one to shut him down, the moment she had started talking about childbirth he had plugged his ears with his fingers and ran out of the room. Elijah had only been slightly better. He had stayed at her side, but had looked rather green at the few details her surrogate mother had given. Ayana had shared a wink and small smile with her afterwards.

Tonight was supposed to be just the two of them, but their home quickly filled up with Elijah’s family. The only ones missing were Finn and Ester. “It was dangerous and stupid Elijah. She’s in a delicate condition. The child she carries is our family’s legacy and to take her out into the woods for a walk when enemies could just be around the corner is irresponsible.” 

Elena cautiously put a hand on Mikael’s shoulder, “I was going a bit stir crazy Mikael. This is on me.” 

He waved her off, “All women go a bit crazy during pregnancy. It is their husband’s job to keep them safe. Your mother was lucky if I let her leave our home. Especially after Freya.”   
Elena frowned at that, but said nothing as they all settled at the table. She felt Rebekah’s eyes follow her as she set the food down on the table. When she finally settled at the table next to Elijah she did her best to reassure Mikael, “It won’t happen again.” 

The man nodded once, “If you need air let the rest of us know and we will create a safety perimeter. We’ll scope things out first.”   
Elijah took her hand under the table, and squeezed. Dinner took hours thanks to Mikael’s lectures afterwards. By the time everyone went home Elena was exhausted, and Elijah was quick to get   
her into bed. As with most nights during her pregnancy he pulled her close to his body and cradled her to him. 

With his eyes closed, and on the verge of sleep his fingers traced small patterns onto her belly; runes with meanings she didn’t know.He kissed her right behind her ears and whispered, “We’re having a son.” 

Elena smiled and covered his hand with her own. Tilting her head back she kissed her husband, and with a reassuring kick from the son growing within her, she fell fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot going on in this chapter. A LOT of information is revealed, however it does include Elena in labor. Nothing too graphic. Just a warning. Also it's nearly 2,000 words. I hope you enjoy it!

There were certain things most women didn’t like to think about. One of those things was labor. In her own time Elena could have had an epidural, or a C-section, or at least some sort of class to tell her how to breathe. At the very least she could have been in a hospital with ice chips. But that was not her situation. 

The first contractions actually came late. Ayana had predicted her son would take his sweet time making his way into the world. In fact Elena was so miserable when that first contraction hit, that all thoughts of pain went away and she cried a few tears of joy. That. . . didn’t last. Her labor was a long one. She’d spent the first several hours on her feet. Ayana had insisted that she keep up with her daily routine until she couldn’t anymore. Elijah had winced everytime she had let out a whimper, and Ayana had been quick to send him out of the home. 

To Elena’s chargin Kol had replaced him, and in contradiction to Elijah’s winces, the bastard had actually chuckled. It was only when Elena reached for a knife to throw at him, that Ayana sent him to go outside and keep watch just in case his mother tried something. It was at that point that Elena was finally allowed to lay down. Ayana helped her change into a long nightgown, and Elena was in entirely too much pain to even be embarrassed that her surrogate mother had seen her undressed. 

After several more hours and a lot of pain, she was drenched in sweat. She was certain that the baby had to be close. So when Ayana told her she still had hours to go, she broke out in sobs. Her mother held her, and Elena clutched at her mother’s skirts, “I can’t do this.” 

Ayana’s calm never went away. Instead she held Elena, supported her, and brushed sweat drenched hair back from her face, “You will get through this my dear girl. The spirits have told me this.” 

She shook her head, “No. The spirits hate me. They’ve brought me here to die. I know it.” 

“The pain is temporary. You’ll forget in time.” 

She shook her head, “I’m never letting Elijah near me again.” 

Ayana laughed at that, “Those words never last.” 

Elena felt her stubbornness creep up, “Watch me.” 

Ayana just rolled her eyes, and held Elena’s hand as the next contraction hit. Once again Ayana tried to calm her, “They say the pain is necessary.” 

Elena sucked in air, “Who does?” 

“The spirits. They say the pain you endure now and in the future will help stop the destruction.” 

She gritted her teeth through the next contraction, and when it was over she staggered out the question, “What does that mean?” 

Ayana smiled, and another contraction came, faster and much sharper, Elena screamed. “You’re getting close.” 

“What does it mean mother?” 

A soft look took over Ayana’s face at the use of the word. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her daughter’s forehead, “It means, my dear heart, that this will not be the only grandchild you will deliver to me. Your time here is not nearly done, and it may be selfish, but I am glad for that.” 

Elena barely had time to absorb what was said, it felt as though her body was being split into two, and so when her mother said it was time, she put thought to rest and began to push. 

Elijah listened to every scream. He had sat outside his home for two days while his beloved wife labored with their son. His brothers and father had stayed with him through it all. Rebekah had fled after several hours, more than a little green around her face. He couldn’t blame her, he himself was nauseous at the thought of the pain his wife was in. His father was less sympathetic. 

“It must be a boy. This type of labor means the bringing forth of a strong warrior. A son worthy of our family legacy.” 

Elijah wasn’t going to encourage his father, and he certainly wasn’t going to confirm that his father was right in that it was a son causing his wife’s pain.

Kol rolled his eyes, “Honestly, I’ll be surprised if dear Elena ever lets you near her again brother. I’ve heard her curse you no less than four times.” 

Mikael snarled, “This is her duty as a wife.” 

Niklaus said nothing, he sat the farthest away, most likely attempting to avoid their father’s wrath. His eyes then flickered to his older brother. Finn had been a surprise at this meeting, even Kol shocked. He had spent the entire time with his head bowed, and praying. His mother was notably absent. Kol had warned the entire family, early on that she was not to be trusted around Elena or the babe. 

As a result she had been more cold and cruel than usual lately. Even Mikael rarely spoke to her, and Finn had started avoiding her. It was near the break of dawn that he finally heard what he had been waiting for. The babe’s cries rang out loud and clear, and the members of his family were quick to celebrate. His father pulled him into a bone crushing hug, a sign of affection he had rarely displayed during Elijah’s life, and whispered in his ear, “You are a father now. Protect your wife, and train your son to be strong. Bring out family honor.” 

It was nearly an hour later that Ayana stepped from the tent. In her arms, swaddled in a blanket was the baby. She held the baby close, bouncing him only slightly. When she was close enough, she carefully transferred him into Elijah’s arms. “Elijah, meet your son.” 

In Elijah’s opinion his son was one the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He had a full head of dark blonde hair, and Elijah’s own eyes stared back at him. His brothers were quick to crowd him, and at the forefront was his father. He watched his father run a finger down his son’s cheek, his eyes filled with a tenderness he had never seen. 

When Mikael looked up he was smiling, “He’s strong Elijah. A warrior. Well done.” 

Mikael barely left enough room for his other sons to view the baby, and they were all so distracted that none of them, not even Ayana, noticed Finn slip into the tent. 

Finn watched his sister-in-law carefully. He had nothing against the girl. She was kind, and loved his brother dearly, and now she was destined for loss. 

Almost silently he sat down next to her bedside. Her hair was still slicked back with sweat, but she had been changed into a new dressing gown. His hand gripped the potion in his hand, the potion his mother had given him. Force it down her throat, she had instructed him. She would forget after it was in her system, no one would any more the wiser. It was supposed to poison the mother’s milk. The child would die in a matter of days, and then things could go back to normal. There would be no more danger, the child would be better off, and Elena and Elijah could always have more. His mother’s words rang in his head. 

His hand stuttered forward and gently gripped her jaw, the fact that she still didn’t wake told him just how tired she was he. Had just popped the cork, when a voice stopped him, “It will kill her.”

He turned to look back at Kol, and his brother continued, “The loss of her child. It will kill her.” 

His grip eased, “Our mother survived.” 

“It was her own selfishness that lost Freya.” 

He startled at the name he hadn’t heard in years. In Mikael's grief it had become taboo to even mention her, “How do you . . .?” 

“The spirits are talking. If you would block out our mother’s words they would speak to you too.” Kol came closer until he was kneeling next to Finn. Gently he took the vial away, “There is a plan in place. Dhalia will not get our nephew, he and the others are going to be too valuable to the future for her to take them.” 

Finn quickly moved away from his sister-in-law, “Our mother has damned us all in her selfishness.”

A moment later he felt his younger brother settle a hand on his shoulder, “Then a little payback is justified.” Hesitantly he nodded, and they both left Elijah’s home. There was a crowd about now. There were women fussing over the baby in Elijah’s arms while the men congratulated him. In Finn’s opinion, he seemed to be a natural father, and guilt at what he almost did began to gnaw at him. It was time to let his mother’s way go. 

Elena awoke, sore, and a bit discombobulated. She could hear a quiet humming and focused her eyes on the source. It was her husband. He sat next to their bed, their son in his arms. He smiled down at her, “You’ve been asleep for several hours. Ayana just went to fetch something to wake you.” 

Her eyes focused on the small bundle in his arms, and she felt her heart swell. She had only gotten a glimpse of her son earlier. She’d held him to her chest for several minutes until exhaustion had overtaken her. She struggled to sit up, and Elijah moved quickly. He supported her with his one free hand and transferred their son into her arms. Once she was stable, he moved to sit behind her. She leaned back against him and stared down at her son. 

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Quietly she whispered, “Do you still feel good about the name you chose?” 

She felt him press a kiss to the side of her neck, his eyes also on their boy, “Yes. I think it suits him. Don’t you?” 

She nodded, “I think Ulrik suits him beautifully.” 

Ayana stood in the doorway and stared at her daughter, son-in-law, and grandson. The child would need to feed soon, but it could wait a minute or two more. The little family needed some time. Taking a deep breath she focused on the spirits. The plan hadn’t changed. She only had a few short years left with the child of her heart and any children she would bring into the world. Those years would flash by. She knew that. She wouldn’t see her grandchildren grow up, and she wouldn’t be there to defend her daughter when it was time for her to return. But the spirits assured her that things would work out, and for now she clung to that information.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a five year time skip. It is also much longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it!

Elena took great joy in a moment of peace and quiet. It was a rare thing in her life, having a moment just to herself. And in this minute, she needed it. It had been six years, six years since she had been flung into the past. In that time she’d found Elijah, the love of her life, and she’d had four children. 

Ayana hadn’t been lying about large families. Her children had come quickly, one after another. It was hard to believe that Ulrik was five now. The twins had followed him a little over two years later: Olivia and Lorelei. Another two years after that Grayson had come. He was only eight months old, and he wasn’t walking yet. Elijah’s face had twisted in confusion at the name. When she explained it had been her father’s he had relented. 

Four kids. If she had been in modern times, she would have had Elijah snipped by now. She loved her children. She would do anything for them. . . but she was sooo tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

“There you are.” 

She turned at the sound of her husband’s voice and smiled, “I was wondering where you’d gotten to. Ayana said you had gone out to get some air.” 

She scoffed, “She pushed me out the door. She was teaching the kids magic.”

Elijah groaned, “Oh good, more random apple trees sprouting in the middle of our home.” 

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her cheek. “We do have to get home though. It’s a full moon tonight, and it always takes a while to get the kids into the caves.” 

Together they walked back to Ayana’s home. Inside she was showing the kids how to crush herbs. She had Grayson strapped to her chest in a sling. As always the kids were completely enthralled by their grandmother. Ayana was the only grandmother they knew. Ester had been kept away from the grandchildren. Kol and surprisingly Finn had been insistent, and apparently so had the spirits. Elena had been more than happy to comply. Ester hadn’t been happy, but Elena had. 

Mikael had been a bit of a surprise. He was a rather doting grandfather. When Ulrik had been a child he’d often held the boy. When the girls had come he had barely left their side. One night after drinking too much he had quietly admitted, they reminded him of his Freya. 

“Back so soon?” 

Elena smiled, “It’s a full moon tonight mother. We have to get the children into the caves.” 

Ayana scowled, and wrapped her arms around the baby strapped to her chest, “I am more than capable of getting my grandchildren into the caves.” 

“Then why don’t you help. We have less than an hour until nightfall.” 

Elijah kissed the top of her head, “I’ll take that as my cue to start moving the food and sleeping bags. Ulrik, come help me.” 

There was no complaint from her oldest. Ulrik had been the perfect baby; and he had grown into a sweet child. Finn was quick to comment that he was the spitting image of Elijah, and even Mikael had been quick to nurture his sweet temperament. He and Elijah had just started to teach him how to hunt. She’d honestly been surprised by her father-in-laws patience. 

“Liv, Lor, time to go babies.” 

They were not identical twins, Elena thanked God for that, but they were mischief makers. Kol often joked that at least one of them should have been named Loki. Olivia had inherited the blonde hair from Elijah’s side of the family, but her skin tone and eyes came all from Elena. Lorelei was Elena’s very own mini-me. She was just grateful that neither one had turned out to be a doppelganger. 

They each came to take a hand, and Liv informed her, “We’re not babies mama.” 

Lorelei nodded, “Gwayson is a baby.” She pointed at her younger brother for emphasis. She looked at her mother who was using Grayson to hide her laughter. “Do you have him?” 

Her mother nodded, and together they began heading to the caves. Half way there they ran into Rebekah. Both girls were quick to pull away in favor of their aunt who was quick to hug them and kiss their cheeks before leading them back to their mother. 

Rebekah had that look on her face, the one that said she’d been with her betrothed. None of the others had gotten married, but Rebekah had always been on the search for love, and she had apparently found it. 

It took some time to get the children situated in the caves. The girls were quick to go to their father and uncles who they had wrapped around their little fingers. Ulrik stayed beside Mikael, as his grandfather told him a story. Once the oldest three were settled Ayana handed Grayson over. Most of the family joined them, the only ones noticeably absent were Niklaus and Henrik. 

That night went like all the others. Elena fell asleep leaning against her husband, with her baby strapped to her chest. Ulrik had fallen asleep cuddled up next to his uncle Finn, Mikael had left earlier in the night to go to Ester. And Liv was safely cuddled up with Elijah.

It was the screams that woke them; Niklaus’ screams. In an instant everyone was on their feet. The girls started to cry and Ulrik moved to them. Her mother was quick to take Grayson before urging her out of the cave. 

What she stumbled upon was something of nightmares. There was Henrik, lying in the dirt, a bloodied mess while his mother screamed in pain. Elena had never felt sympathy for Ester, but in this moment her heart broke for the witch. She moved to Elijah’s side. Her husband was completely still, and the moment she touched his arm, he enveloped her in his arms. 

That’s when Mikael appeared. She was certain the sounds of him shouting, “My boy! Please, not my boy.” Would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

Henrik was given a viking’s funeral, despite his young age. Through the entire thing, Mikael kept Ulrik next to him. He spent his nights in your home watching the children sleep, and more than once Elena had caught him asleep in a chair. The slaughtering of the wolves happened a few days later. Elijah, Mikael, Finn, Kol, and the rest of the men returned to the village covered in blood, completely victorious. Klaus was mysteriously absent. They celebrated with drinks, music, a fire, and a pig roast. Elena and Elijah stayed home with their children. 

They stayed by the fire. Grayson slept in his crib, while Elijah kept the girls curled up with him, and Ulrik rested his head on his mother’s lap. They didn’t truly comprehend their uncle’s death, and Elena preferred it that way. 

It was on that night Elijah confessed, “I’m afraid he will fall into his old ways. I’m scared that he will no longer nurture our son, but try and turn him into another version of himself.” 

Elena ran her fingers through her oldest’s hair, and kissed the top of his head. Her voice was hoarse, “Elijah.” 

“I’ll stop him if he tries.” The words weren’t said in hubris, they were said in exhaustion and grief. There was another moment of silence before he said, “Let’s move the children into their beds.” 

She watched as her husband settled their children with practiced ease. Elijah was an amazing father and a better husband. It hurt knowing he was in so much pain. She crawled into bed as he checked on their children one more time. By the time he crawled in alongside her, the fire was gone and their home was cold. He pulled her close and she kissed him, she kissed him with everything she had. 

The kiss was filled with sadness and pain, and when they broke apart he whispered, “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

She stroked his face, “You won’t have to find out.” 

He kissed her again, and she prayed that he and her family would stay safe. The next morning they awoke to ill children. It was nothing more than a cold, but Elena forced them to stay in bed to be safe. Her mother was quick to come over and help. It was while she was applying a cold cloth to Ulrik’s forehead, and Elijah was out getting wood, that Mikael entered, “You all need to come to dinner tonight.” 

Her mother scoffed, “The children are ill.” 

Mikael didn’t relent, “They must all be there.” 

But Elena’s mother had never been afraid of Mikael, “It’s not happening.” 

Before he could say anything else, Elijah reappeared, his arms full of wood, “Father?” 

“Your family needs to be at dinner tonight.” 

He sighed, “The children are ill. Perhaps another night.” 

“NO!” The roar made Liv and Lor whimper, and it seemed to drag Mikael back to reality, “Then just you. Please Elijah.” 

He looked over at Elena for a silent reassurance that she would be okay with four sick children. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Mother do you mind staying and helping with the children?” 

Ayana didn’t blink, “Not at all.” 

Mikael nodded at Elena in approval, before he moved towards her. He stopped right in front of her and cupped her cheek, “You are a good daughter-in-law. You have provided our family with a legacy. You will not be forgotten.” 

Her eyes flashed to Elijah in confusion, and her husband moved forward and grasped his father’s arm, “That’s enough father. Elena is busy, she has four sick children to attend to.” 

She only let out the breath she’d been holding when Mikael was gone. She looked to her mother, but she refused to meet her gaze. That wasn’t good. She forgot about it when Elijah reappeared and came to her, to make sure she was all right. 

“I don’t have to go.” 

She shook her head, “No. You should go. Your family is grieving.” 

He shook his head, “This is my family. You and our children are my family. Always and Forever.” 

“Family above all.” It was a recitation Elijah had inherited from his mother, a motto their family lived by.

He stayed and helped with the children for several hours before he had to leave for dinner. He kissed her goodbye and promised to not be long. She waited outside and watched him, until he disappeared into his family’s home. 

When she came back inside, she found her mother running about. The children were all out of bed, shivering, and in Grayson’s case crying. She was shocked when her mother didn’t even try to calm the babe, and instead pushed him into Elena’s arms. “Mother?” 

She stopped then, at the plea in Elena’s voice. When she turned to face her daughter, there were tears in her eyes, “It’s time.” 

“What?” 

“It’s time for you to go. You and the children, you need to go.” 

The meaning sunk in, and she shook her head, “No.” 

“Elena. . .” 

“It would kill him, to lose us. Elijah, he wouldn’t . . .” 

“It won’t matter after tonight Elena, he won’t be alive.” 

She felt the tears begin to brew as her children started to wail, “Mother, we have to save. . .” 

“No. This is supposed to happen. The spirits are clear. Tonight a new species is created, and you and the children are sent home.” His mother's voice was thick with grief. 

“What about you?” 

A sad smile twitched onto her mother’s lips, and a moment later her hand cupped Elena's cheek, “This is where we have our goodbye. We’ll see each other again someday, but for now we must go.” 

Elena moved then, and followed her mother to the same cave she had arrived in. Before she allowed the children to enter she gave them firm instructions, “Hug your grandmother children. Tell her how much you love her.” 

Her mother was crying now, as she hugged each child and told them of her love for them. As each one entered she took a small bit of their blood. Elena was the last to enter, and she looked her mother in the eye, “I love you. You know that, right? I wouldn't have survived without you, much less make it though childbirth three times.” 

She nodded and kissed Elena’s forehead, “I love you too my sweet girl.” She took the most blood from Elena. It was only once the children were huddled around Elena, clutching at her skirts that Ayana started the spell. Elena didn’t recognize any of it, but she listened to the chanting and watched as her mother drew runes, using their blood, on the far side of the cave.

She watched as one by one the words disappeared, until only one word remained, the one that had brought her to the past: family. 

Just like last time, she felt the air leave her lungs, and she felt her body seize up. She only just kept from toppling over. She blinked several times, and in the span of a second her mother was gone. 

When she was finally able to focus, she realized the cave was no longer dry, but wet. She was back. 

“Elena!” 

She could feel the sob come at the sound of Caroline’s voice. And then her children started to cry. The words that came out of her mouth weren’t English, but old Norse. She calmed them before guiding them out and towards Caroline. 

Her friend was still wearing the same clothes, “Elena?” The confusion was evident on Caroline’s face. 

The English words felt foreign in her mouth, “How long have you been calling for me?” 

“Around six minutes. Elena what are you wearing, who are these kids, what’s going on?” 

One minute for each year she had been gone, she looked at her friend, “I have a lot to tell you.”


	14. Chapter 13

She wanted to call it culture shock, and for her, maybe it was? But for her children, her time was just something scary and new. They clung to her skirts as she and Caroline climbed out of the caves, they cried at the sight of the car, and it took a good fifteen minutes to convince them to get in. When they cried for their father, her heart broke, because she wanted him too. 

Between the two of them, they managed to get the kids to her house. It was another fight to get them in a bath, and they seemed terrified of the electricity. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew they would adjust. Kids were supposed to be resilient. She dressed them in her old tee-shirts, and it was a matter of minutes before they were asleep. 

She could feel Caroline’s eyes on her, and when she turned to explain, her friend held up a hand, “Shower first, and then you can explain.” 

Elena wasn’t going to argue with that. The running water was enough to make her weep, and if she hadn’t been so mentally and physically exhausted she might have just done that. Instead she stayed under the spray until the water turned cold, dressed in her softest pajamas and went to tell Caroline just how much had changed. 

“So, let me get this straight, you married Elijah?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you had his babies?” 

“All four of them, labor is a bitch by the way.” 

“And I didn’t even get to throw you a baby shower?” 

Elena laughed at that, “Care. . .” 

“Okay. First things first, we need to get stuff for your kids, and we’re going to need to do that in a few towns over.” 

“We need to keep them hidden too. There’s no way to explain them.” 

“Or how you’ve aged a few years in a matter of minutes.” 

“I look that old?” 

“I said you looked older. You’re twenty-four now, not eighteen. Plus. . . your boobs are bigger.” 

She laughed at that, “I’m currently nursing my fourth baby. What do you expect.” 

“Not sure. But we also need to figure out why the originals didn’t know who you were.” 

Elena shrugged, “I had a spell on me, it changed my features. They had no reason to know me as anything other than the doppleganger.” 

“Lena, if that’s true . . . great. But you seem to think their mother was evil incarnate, what if . . .” 

“Yeah.” she scrubbed her hands, “If only mom was here, she’d be able to hear them.” 

“Who would Miranda be able to hear?” 

“Ayana. She took me in, helped deliver the kids, and did so much . . .She would talk to the spirits, they seemed to have some sort of plan.” She nearly cried thinking about it. She took a deep breath, “And I need to go to the store, the kids need clothes, Grayson needs diapers. Maybe a few toys . . .what?” 

Caroline stared at her, “You’re not going anywhere. There are originals on the loose, Stefan is keeping coffins from Klaus, and you’ve got four kids up there who speak no English. You need to lay low. We’ll call Bonnie tomorrow, and in the meantime I’ll go shopping.” 

Elena smiled, “Take my credit card at least, and try to not spend all of my inheritance.” 

“I got you.” She was gone a second later, and Elena couldn’t help but wonder if their lives had really become so strange that Care didn’t even question things anymore. Exhaustion began to call then. She found her way to the couch and relished her first moment of peace since Ulrik had been born. She marveled for a moment at what an amazing thing heat and AC were before she allowed her eyes to begin to droop. 

When she awoke, it was to a knocking on the door. Caroline still wasn’t back, and it was only around eight pm. She looked out the window and her heart beat a little faster at who she saw on the other side. 

She opened the door, but didn’t step outside. “Niklaus?” Her voice was a whisper, but he caught it.

“We thought you were dead.” There are actual tears in his eyes, and at the statement, relief flooded her body. She threw herself at him, and he caught her.” 

She raised an eyebrow at that, “Wanted to use it to torture me down the line no doubt.” 

He pulled back a minute later, a look of disbelief in his face, “There I was, at a haunted witch house, trying to get our family back. I was down on my knees, my head killing me, when all of a sudden all of these memories started coming back, and you were at the center of them.” 

She took a deep breath, “Did you get the coffins back?” 

“All except my mother.” 

“She can rot for all I care.” 

“You two never did have a good relationship.” 

“What about Elijah?” 

“I pulled the dagger out of Elijah myself. In a few hours I imagine he’ll be awake and on the hunt for you.”

“What about Finn, Kol, Rebekah. . .” 

“Still asleep.” 

She groaned, “Klaus. . . Mikael is dead. . . the others. . . “ 

“Have changed. We have all changed. A thousand years does that. Have you not thought about how many women your dear husband has been with in those years?” 

He’s trying to get a rise out of you, you don’t fall for it, “He didn’t remember me.” 

“No. Ayana made sure of that. After our mother changed us, we were trapped inside for days. We didn’t know you had vanished. When Elijah found out he was furious and broken. I’d never seen him like that. He burned your house to the ground and sat and cried in front of the ashes. 

“The rest of us were devastated as well. She cast a spell, after I killed mother. Made sure that the entire village forgot about you. I’m guessing it broke whenever you returned. However, you returned.” 

She wrapped her arms around herself, “I only got back a few hours ago. For me, it’s been six years. For everyone else? A matter of minutes.”

“Time is strange, sister. You’ll learn that.” There was a moment of silence before he asked, “What about the children?” 

There was a look of fear in his eyes, and she was quick to soothe it, “Upstairs. Asleep. They’re terrified of everything here, and they only know the old language.” 

“Can I see them?” 

She hesitated for just a second, “Come in Niklaus.” 

She led him through the house, “Care, went to get some basic supplies. Clothes, diapers for Grayson.” 

“Suddenly that name is much less confusing.” 

She stopped outside of Jeremy’s room first. Ulrik and Grayson were in the middle of her brother’s bed. She had set up pillows as a barrier for them. She heard Klaus let out a sigh of relief, before she moved towards her room. He smiled at the sight of the girls curled around each other. 

“Their supposed death hit Mikael the hardest. He slaughtered a neighboring village in their name.” 

“Not exactly what I wanted to hear. He was a horrible father, but a decent grandfather.” 

Klaus scoffed, “I’ll take your word on that.” 

“You do that. You know your former flames have my mother’s body, right?” 

She scoffed at that, “You couldn’t have ripped her heart out before I left? It would have been a mercy. I always felt like she was going to try and kidnap the children.” 

“We all knew she was up to something, even if we didn’t know what it was. That might be what saves me when I undagger the others.” He gave her a serious look, “Don’t leave the house until I or Elijah come to get you.” 

She didn’t even have time to argue, he was gone a second later.


	15. Chapter 14

Klaus wasn’t necessarily surprised to find his siblings awake and waiting for him. He’d known there was a possibility that the Salvatores had removed the daggers. He was, however, somewhat surprised to find that his siblings hadn’t remembered yet. His own memories of Elena and his nieces and nephews had come back fast. Lockwood had mentioned Elena and the next minute it was as though he was having an aneurysm. One moment he had been walking through the house, inspecting the finished product, the next he’d been doubled over in pain as years of memories had flashed through his mind. The hybrid had looked mighty happy at the idea of him in pain. The name must be the key. He’d need to time this right.

He walked past them to the drink cart. “Can I interest anyone in a drink?” 

A dagger is shoved into his gut a moment later, and he admits to himself, Finn probably had a right to do it. “Now is that anyway to greet family after all this time?” 

Finn’s voice was a growl, “You kept me in a box for nearly nine hundred years, you deserve so much worse!” 

“You were being a martyr. It got old.”

Rebekah was next, “You killed our mother!” 

“Yes. But I think the price of her death was worth it. Especially now.” 

Elijah’s eyes narrow on him, “What are you talking about Niklaus?” 

“She’s here Elijah.” 

His older brother took a step forward, and out of the coroner of his eye he watched a surprisingly silent Kol shift. “Who is here? Mother?” 

He smiled, “Elena.” 

Rebekah scoffed, “What does the doppelganger have . . .” Her sentence was cut off a moment later as each of his siblings went down to the floor in pain clutching their heads. He could kind of understand Lockwood’s happiness at his pain. 

He poured himself a drink and waited. A frantic looking Elijah was the one who came to first. And a moment later Klaus found himself pushed up against a wall, while his other siblings slowly regained their feet. 

Elijah’s voice was thick, “My Elena is . . .” 

“The doppelganger. She was sent into our past a mere twelve hours ago, six years for her.” 

His brother’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath, “Our children?” 

“Are with her. When I left them, they were all asleep, Elena was battling culture shock, and Caroline Forbes had left to go secure child items.” 

Rebekah growled, “Bullshit. We can get them what they need.” 

Klaus grinned, despite Elijah’s hand still gripping his throat, “Their financial situation will keep Caroline from buying too much. We can get them everything else.” 

Elijah’s grip loosened, “Where are they?” 

“The Gilbert house. The children are asleep, I told Elena that I was coming home to undagger you all. She was perfectly safe.” 

“Why did I forget?” 

For the first time since being undaggered Kol spoke up, “Ayana put a spell on us. Made us forget in order for things to fall into place. She told me about it before she cast it. Nik, are you sure they’re safe?” 

“I have hybrids watching the house just to be cautious.” 

Kol grinned, “Good, but I’d feel better if we were all there. Ayana told me other things before she cast the spell. I’ll tell everyone at once, like she instructed.” 

“Let Elijah go first. It’s his family. We’ll wait outside and give him and Elena a few minutes.”

Elijah needed no prompting he was gone a second later. Finally released, Klaus grinned, “May I recommend we take a car?” 

\----

She was too nervous to actually sleep. Instead she stayed up and alternated between watching the girls sleep and watching the boys sleep. Because of her diligence, she was able to catch Grayson before he started to cry. She quickly got him out of the room, and went downstairs to feed him. 

She found a blanket to cover herself with, and allowed her baby to nurse. She hummed the lullaby Elijah liked to sing to them. She’d never been able to calm them children with it like Elijah could. 

“It has been a thousand years since I’ve heard that song.” 

Elena went stiff at the voice and Grayson whimpered at the sudden change. She bounced him a bit and he was quick to return to his nursing. She turned her head, and watched as her husband approached her. He was different, but the same; he was a predator now, and his hair was shorter, he was dressed in his modern clothes, but the love was still in his eyes, the kindness was still there . . .it was strange. She could feel the tears falling, and she reached out her free hand, the one not cradling her baby, towards him.

Elijah reached her in a few steps, went to his knees, and took her hand. He pressed light kisses to each of her finger tips, then her palm, and then he surged forward, and crashed his lips against hers. It had only been a few hours for her, but it had been centuries for her husband. He kissed her like a dying man who had found water. 

Her free arm wrapped around his neck as they kissed, and her fingers tangled in his short hair. When he pulled away he kissed away her tears, and whispered her name. “I missed you so much. I’m so sorry.” 

Elena pressed a kiss to his forehead, “You have nothing to apologize for Elijah.” She cupped his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. Grayson whimpered a second later, and Elijah’s attention shifted.

A small smile overtook his face, and he moved the blanket to the side. Grayson immediately recognized his father, and Elena shifted him into her husband’s arms. “Oh, my sweet boy.” 

A moment later Elijah had settled on the couch next to her, while he burped the baby, a kitchen towel serving as a burp cloth. Several minutes later, Grayson was fast asleep. He had always been a good baby.

“Do you want to keep holding him, or put him back in bed?” 

“If you think I’m ever letting you or our children out of my sight ever again, then you have lost your mind dear wife.” 

She scoffed at that, but she knew he would be overprotective for several weeks, “The others are upstairs. They’re fast asleep. Apparently time travel is good for naptime.” 

“But you’re all okay?” 

She nodded, “It’s only been a few hours for us Elijah. The older children have asked for you, but it’s not as though you’ve missed anything. Did Klaus undagger the rest of your siblings.” 

“No, I did.” 

Her brow furrowed, “I don’t understand.” 

“Damon Salvatore undaggered me. He wants to meet.” 

She snorted, “I don’t give a damn about what Damon wants. He and Stefan can go to hell for all I care.” 

Elijah smirked, “Feeling vicious, wife?” 

“I have six years of clarity on my side Elijah. I’ve had time to reflect.” Her hand went to his hair, and she ran her fingers through it, “I have a husband and a family. I don’t need Salvatore drama.” 

“I’m glad you feel that way, because if they do one more stupid thing to get you hurt, I’ll be forced to kill them.” 

Elena said nothing, instead she got to her feet, and headed towards the stairs. Elijah followed behind her. She stopped at Jeremy’s room first. “Put Grayson down to sleep, and kiss Ulrik good night.” 

He raised an eyebrow in question, but did as she asked. She watched as he readjusted the pillows to make sure the baby stayed safe, and then pressed a kiss to their first born’s forehead, and whispered something in the old language. 

She took him to the girl’s room next, and he repeated the process. He watched them sleep for a moment before he made his way back to her. Elena made sure both doors were closed, before leading him into what had become the guest room. She tugged him into the room and crashed her lips against his. 

Immediately his arms encircled her. She couldn’t get enough of him, and she couldn’t help but shiver a bit when his hands slipped under her shirt and danced up and down her sides. She gasped for breath when his lips switched to her neck. He sucked at a junction, and left a mark. He left several others, and she was just about to pull him towards the bed when he stiffened. 

She was slightly out of breath, when he said, “Ms. Forbes is back.” 

She pointed at him, “We will be continuing this later.” 

He smirked, “With four children?” 

She rolled her eyes, “At the very least we don’t have to worry about birth control.” 

“Which is a shame if you ask me. We make beautiful babies.” 

“You didn’t have to carry the baby for nine months, or go through labor without an epidural.”

“Both very true statements. Let’s go down stairs, and see what Ms. Forbes picked up. I suspect my siblings will join us soon.” 

Elena groaned, the day was far from over.


End file.
